


Twenty- sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, Wall Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks Sam up against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Sam doesn’t even have the time to get rid of his clothes before Dean spins him around and presses him against the wall. When he lost his own pants is a mystery to Sam. But it’s not like he cares. He is busy bracing himself against this wall, trying to convince his legs not to give out when he feels his brother’s cock hot and heavy against the crack of his ass. Dean teases him of course, rubbing it over Sam’s balls and hole, but never pushing in.  
  
He wants Sam to beg. He always does.  
  
So Sam begs. Like he always does.  
  
Begs real pretty, all “please” and “Dean” and “oh god” between moans and gasps and pants. And when Dean decides that he sounds needy enough, he will finally push in and fuck Sammy up against the wall, hands tight on his hips, leaving bruises for Sam as a reminder.


End file.
